


The Fog

by Kiki_writer_of_awesomeness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gore, Short tale, clown, dream - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_writer_of_awesomeness/pseuds/Kiki_writer_of_awesomeness
Summary: This is a short tale I wrote during my junior year of high school, and I rather it be out there instead of collecting digital dust.Lily thought it was just another day when she woke up. She was going to get dressed, grab a small breakfast maybe, and run to the bus stop. Of course, as all horror stories go, it wasn't to be another normal day for poor dear Lily.





	The Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Not too much gore or violence, the tag is more for a general warning.

As she walked out of the apartment, Lily felt something was off. The fog was different. She had seen fog before, sure, but this was scary. She knew something darker was approaching. With a sigh, Lily walked down to her bus stop. Somehow she missed the fact that no one else was there.

“James? Annie? Where are you guys?” She asked, looking around the cars for her friends. “Come on guys! This isn’t funny!” Lily huffed, slightly scared.

It was then she heard the first bus approach. Looking down the road, the headlights just barely pierced the fog. Immediately she saw something was horrifically wrong. The bus was covered in blood. Wiping her eyes, Lily looked again to the bus, and saw it stop in front of her. That bus had never before stopped at her stop. The driver, who was a lovely lady before, was now a decomposing zombie skeleton mix. It’s head creaked as she turned to her,

“Come aboard Lily, Hell is waiting...” It hissed. Lily turned to run away, and smacked into a bloody clown. He laughed and grabbed her arms.

“Come on girly, you’re the main attraction.” He laughed, dragging her to the bus. She screamed and tried to escape. Aggravated, the clown grabbed her left arm and shoulder and pulled. Lily screamed when she felt the shoulder dislocate. The clown took the opportunity and pulled the poor girl onto the bus. 

She saw that every seat was holding a monster. The monster from the Black Lagoon, a zombie, a skeleton, a vampire, a werewolf, and many more she couldn’t even name. The clown threw her to the back wall of the bus and tied her to it.   
Turning to his fellow monsters, he bellowed,

“Step right up! Step right up! Spin the wheel and see what you can do to the girl!”   
A small wheel materialized in front of her. The monster from the Black Lagoon laughed as he approached.

“You ready, little girl?” He taunted as he spun the wheel.  
The clown laughed as he saw the winning choice and handed the monster the weapon, a pair of spiked brass knuckles. Slipping them on, the monster attacked. 

After each “contestant” had their turn, each with a painful but non-lethal weapon choice, the clown stepped up to the wheel. He spun it quickly, allowing it time to slow down and pick a choice. When it finally stopped, the monsters on the bus cheered. The clown smirked and turned the wheel so Lily could see her next object of pain. She cried when she saw that all it said was death.

“What’s wrong, girly?” The evil clown asked as he approached.   
Kneeling down to her level, he placed his hand on her head and moved to her left eye.

“J...just st...stop” Lily begged, sobbing. 

He chuckled as he pushed his clawed hand into her eye socket. She screamed as his hand wrapped around her eye and pulled it out. With one eye gone, and the other shut tight in pain, Lily cried, much to the clowns annoyance. 

“Shut up” He growled and she didn’t let up at all. “Shut up!” He said harder and closer to her face. She still didn’t stop. He snapped, “SHUT UP!” He yelled, slapping Lily.   
She stopped, and then whimpered. 

“That’s better!” The clown sighed. 

He patted her head and stood up. Untying her, Lily fell to the blood-covered floor. He turned to his fellow monsters again and asked what they thought he should do to the girl. As the answers were flying around, Lily grabbed the knife the werewolf forgot. Slowly sitting up, she tightened her grip on the handle. Pulling her hand back, she thrust forward, aiming for the heart of the demented clown. The knife sliced the air as the clown rolled away. Lily took advantage to open the back door and fall out. The bus continued, but she heard the wind whisper to her.

“I’ll come back for you Chickadee”

Lily awoke with a jolt. Looking to the clock on her bedside table, she saw the time read 6:43 am. Realizing that she would be late, she hurried to get ready. When she finally made it to the bathroom, she screamed. Her left eye, though there, had a scar around it, like claws that drove into the flesh around her eye. Panting, she turned and ran out the door, unable to even answer her father about what was wrong. Lily didn’t stop until she was at her bus stop. It wasn’t until she stopped panting that she saw the fog, and the headlights approaching. Panicking, she backed away, into a pair of arms.

“I said I’d be back, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small tale at least alittle, feel free to comment anything you wish, ideas or advice, either will help me in the long run :3


End file.
